


Carry on My Wayward Son

by CreepypastaHound



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Hurt, Insomnia Falls, Major characters but not so major, Tears, loss of family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepypastaHound/pseuds/CreepypastaHound
Summary: When Insomnia fell Noctis, Gladiolus, and Ignis have all lost someone they love.Three different stories and how each of them cope with the pain.





	1. The King

Noctis sat in the backseat of the Regalia with his legs drawn to his chest as his arms folded over his knees which his head was resting on.

On the floor of the car lay the newspaper Ignis had picked up returning to the hotel room a week before with the headline reading in big black font **'THE KING IS DEAD'**. Noctis still couldn't believe it he didn't want to believe it. He wished that it was still a bad nightmare that he would wake from.

He kicked himself hating himself for not being there, had he known that this was going to happen he wouldn't have left. He would've stayed at his father's side to help him fight.

His friends did what they could to help him cope; Gladiolus was more of the type to listen than to give advice which would've been helpful if Noctis talked. But it would usually be an awkward silence with the two just sitting there before Gladiolus had enough and just told Noctis to come speak to him whenever he needed as he squeezed his shoulder.

Ignis on the other hand would give advice on how to cope "Try to be active, do quests, go fishing...just keep yourself busy you'll heal faster." Noctis tried to but he found that those activities were just no longer fun to do and it would leave him sulking and feeling worse than before he started. Ignis took notice and told him that in due time he'll be better as he would pat him on the back and allowed him to sleep in or made his favorite food hoping that would cheer him up some.

Everyone seemed to be on edge around him afraid of saying the wrong thing or speaking of his father for they didn't want to upset him. Which just left Noctis feeling alone and abandoned which lead to him isolating himself which is how he found himself sitting in the Regalia this night all by his lonesome outside of the motel with his friends asleep inside.

Noctis took in a shaky breath as he huddled further onto himself "I'm so sorry...I should've been there...." He whispers his voice laced with sorrow as his eyes land once again on the paper for what felt like the hundredth time that night. He was so caught up in his funk that he didn't notice that someone had approached the car.

"Noct?"

Noctis looks up his eyes glistening with unshed tears, standing before him was Prompto, he looked worried as he continues to look at his friend "Mind if I come in?" He asks already hoping over the side of the car door to sit next to his friend "Why ask if you're just going to invite yourself in?" Noctis growls miserably looking away from the blonde. His comment unfazed Prompto as he scoots closer to his friend not really saying anything for a moment causing them to sit in silence.

Noctis figured that this would end the same way it does when the others try and talk to him, so he stayed silent watching Prompto out of the corner of his eye.

"Today was something else wasn't it?" Prompto says sighing "It was tiring but fun."  
Noctis stayed quiet his mood darkening almost as if Promptos' positive energy was fueling Noctis' negative energy. Seeing that his playful speech wasn't exactly hitting the prince the gunmen decided to cut to the chase.

"Hey Noct...are you feeling alright?" Prompto asks his voice holding concern but Noctis stayed silent. He just wanted to be alone and why couldn't Prompto see that?

Prompto shifts a bit looking over at his friend seeing that he was not going to cooperate so he decided to keep talking "It's cool if you don't wanna talk. I know you're hurting over your dad." He says gently "Just listen okay?"  
Prompto looks down at his hands not exactly sure how to start for he wasn't great with words "I know I can't give you the greatest advice and tell you what to do like Ignis, and I'm not really that great at listening like Gladdy...but you know you can talk to me. I'm here for you and I know when you're down or upset." Prompto says looking at Noctis who nods slowly "I know." Noctis says softly.

Those weren't exactly the words the prince wanted to use but those were the only ones that came out. Noctis simply stares at the paper on the floor and his already heavy heart feels like it had gained hundreds of more pounds "I just...I should've been there for him...." Noctis finds himself saying, it wasn't a surprise that Noctis found it easy to open up to Prompto. They had been friends for as long as he could remember, they are so close that they know each other's quirks and when the other is feeling down.

Prompto looks at the floor of the Regalia and spots the newspaper causing Prompto to frown. He bends over picking up the sheet and looks at the picture for a moment before turning to Noctis "You say that but you didn't know that was going to happen. And maybe he knew so he sent you off  to protect you." Prompto said waving the newspaper "I bet he arranged the marriage just for this."

Noctis shook his head "I still should've been there to fight along side him, he's my father Prompto and I fa-...and I failed to protect him." He said his voice breaking at the end.

The break in his friends voice tugs at Promptos' heartstrings he found himself sitting presses close to the older male. He drapes an arm over his friend pulling him close.

"Dude, how did you fail him?" Prompto asks, Noctis didn't respond he only trembled under the arm of the gunmen as he couldn't get the words out "I-I...." Noctis hiccups as he grips the seat of the Regalia so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

His breathing quickens a he lowers his head his long bangs shielding his face as a tear escapes his eye.

"Don't know." 

The words came out choked, small, and weak. Prompto rubs the back of his friend, the photographers' voice was gentle. The usual upbeat tone in his voice was gone as he spoke. 

"You don't know because you didn't. You can't fail someone who loves you...er I mean...you can't...." Prompto pauses scratching the back of his head. He knew what he wanted to say but wasn't sure how to go about wording it.

"You know what I mean right? It's you Noct. The king, he loved you so that's why you can't fail him. You can't do any wrong, I know one thing. You made him proud coming on this journey." Prompto says gently. 

Noctis takes in a sharp breath as he curls further onto himself and a sob escapes him. Noctis hiccups as he weeps "I-I miss him so much." Noctis cries his voice wet and shaky. 

Prompto pulls him closer and rubs his shoulders "I know buddy, I know." 

 


	2. The Advisor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Used my Iggy HeadCanon in the story -_0

The newspaper didn't mention the death of anyone else in the castle, just the mention of the royal family. Everyone one else that perished was lumped under _'Insomias' casualties climb'._

But that didn't stop Ignis from thinking about his uncle. He was torn for part of him had selfishly hoped that his uncle had gotten out, though he knew, as much as it pained him, that his uncle had died. 

But he had to know for sure, he needed some form of tangible evidence. Be it a news report or a phone call, Ignis had to know. He had to know.

That thought had kept the advisor up all night tossing and turning, he given up trying to sleep. Having decided to spend his time out of the tent and under the stars he found himself reading through his recipe book. Thinking of what he could make for breakfast, trying to not think of his uncle for he knew his emotions will only cloud his judgement and hinder his responsibilities as advisor to his young king. 

That morning Noctis gets a call from Cor telling him to meet up with him for he has something to give him. 

Perhaps this was his chance to learn of his uncle, the gods had answered his prayers and he was going to learn of his uncle and his status. He couldn't believe that nagging that he felt, that small voice pleading and begging for his uncles' well being. 

Yet when the time arrived for them to meet with Cor, Ignis felt himself shaking horribly. He wanted to ask right then and there but the task at hand was to beat the Nifs that had been blocking the path. 

The battle was challenging but seeing the Magitek and the heavy machinery topped with the knowledge that these brutes where the cause of the madness and destruction fueled everyones' rage.

Noctis was relentless in destroying the machines, Gladiolus didn't hesitate to slice the MTs in half, Prompto didn't hesitate to shoot, and Ignis was fast to mark and stab anything that resembled a robot.

That same night as they all gathered around the campfire eating dinner, Ignis decides that it's now or never. 

"Marshal, if I may ask. I was wondering about my uncles' whereabouts." Ignis says his tone and expression contradicting his pounding heart and uneasiness settling in his stomach.

Cor looks at Noctis, Gladiolus, Prompto, and then finally Ignis. Each wore a different expression. 

Noctis still wore a sad expression, and Cor knew he was still dealing with the loss of his dad.

Gladiolus, look strong as if unaffected by the events that took place back home. But it was that Gladiolus was sitting that told Cor the truth. His shoulders were back and he say stuff with his hands flexing. 

Prompto looked like a kicked puppy with how he looked at each of his friends he wasn't sure what to do to help them.

And then there was Ignis. He sat tall in a almost proud manner, his emerald eyes locked on Cor silently demanding a response. He could see it though he wasn't sure if the others could. The slight tremble in Ignis' shoulders, the fact he would briefly close his eyes as if to compose himself. 

Cor knew Ignis was trying to be strong, to save face in front of his king who needed him right now. But Cor wondered, who had Ignis?

He didn't see the young men before him as men. He saw them as the children that grew up in the castle, and the little boy who he often check on.

But he knew that they weren't little kids and they could handle the truth.

Cor clears his throat causing Ignis to tense up.

"He's dead." 

Those words to Ignis felt like someone stabbed him through the heart with a icicle. The color drains from his face and he is left trembling.

"You know his sacrifice was for his king. When it came down to it he wanted to save his king. Such is your responsibility." Ignis couldn't look at the Marshal, his eyes would betray him and only make things worse.

"I understand...so is it with the way of the world." Ignis says bitterly looking up his eyes shining with unshed tears. Ignis inhales sharply as he places a hand over his heart, where his black cookbook rested inside his blazer.

"If it's any consolation, your father escaped the city." Cor says softly.

"Of course he did...men like him always turn tail when disaster strikes." Ignis hisses. 

Prompto looks confused as they watch Ignis stand and enter the tent. "Um...why doesn't Iggy like his dad?" He asks.

Cor opens his mouth to speak but is cut off by Ignis "My father left me with my uncle after my mother died giving birth to me. He claims it's because he wasn't ready to be a father...lazy sod." Ignis grumbles from within the tent.

 

It was in the night and everyone was asleep. Ignis, however was once again plagued by nightmares. He whimpers as he tosses and turns before jolting awake breathing heavily. His eyes were wide as sweat made his shirt stick to body.

Ignis looks around the tent his eyes blinking through tears. His chest felt unbearably heavy and seeing that he was alone Ignis lets his guard down. He felt a tear run down his cheek and soon he was crying. He tries to stay quiet but his cries hit a hitch and he hears movement outside.

The footsteps stop and he hears his name called, he looks up before looking away "I...I...." Ignis struggles to get out. 

Ignis is gently grabbed out of the tent, once outside he could make out the blurry form of Noctis sitting in one of the camp chairs.

"Ignis." 

It was Cor who had spoken, Ignis apologizes as he reaches for his handkerchief only to remember his blazer was in the tent so he settled with using the ball of his fist to wipe at his eyes. 

"Ah, yes Marshal? What can I do for you?" Ignis asks relieved but hating how sturdy his voice came out despite the clawing ache he was feeling.

"I wanted to apologize. Noctis says that I should've been more sympathetic." Cor says looking Ignis straight on. He places a hand on Ignis' shoulder causing him to look away "I should've said something more, appropriate. I forget that you and your friends are still young and it's hard on you to lose someone. I forget that you four never had someone die on you that you had a bond with." Cor says.

"It's quite all right. I should know better than to let my emotions get the best of me...I need to be strong for Noct." 

Despite his words Ignis felt his eyes water and he turns away from the  _Immortal_ man. Not wanting him to see his tears that he tries to stop. 

He quickly moves from Cor and makes his way to the portable grill to busy himself with anything to get his mind focused on anything besides his uncle. He must've been making quite a bit of noise, for he heard Gladiolus and Prompto stir from inside the tent.

A warm hand grips his shoulder firmly and he looks up only to see Noctis standing in front of him his eyes downcast "You wanna know something, Specs?" 

Ignis didn't say what Noctis would've liked hear instead he asks "Would you like a cup of tea, Noct?"

But Noctis continues, knowing Ignis is trying to dodge the topic "There was always something about you that would bug me...even as kids there was something that would get on my nerves about you. And it's the fact you don't express you're feelings." Noctis says softly.

Ignis looks down his shoulders slightly slumped as Noctis continues "I know that it's tearing you up inside knowing you weren't with your uncle in his last moments."

"Noct." Ignis mumbles as he grips the pot he had picked up from under the grill.

"You're upset because you didn't get to tell him how you felt or that you loved him. That you were grateful for him being in your life."

N-Noct...please." 

"You're upset because you weren't there to protect him, to help him, like he was there for you when you were little. And you're angry because...because you know you can never see again and there was so much you didn't get to say."

From behind Noctis could see Ignis lower his head as his shoulders quake violently "Please N-Noct...stop it. Just p-please stop, I beg of you." 

Noctis starts to say something more but a form hand on his back stops him. Cor walks forward manuvering Ignis towards his friends. The bespectacled young man shields his eyes from the others as he weeps openly. His cries cause Noctis to pull him into a hug as the older male grips the back of his shirt. 

He buries his faces in the crook of Noctis' neck sobbing uncontrollably.

"It's going to be okay...we'll get through this...its going to be alright." He says, his own words he hopes to be true. 

 

 


	3. The Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before boarding the boat and Episode Gladiolus

The cottage was a welcoming sight to the friends especially after mass hysteria that transpired over the weeks. From their home being brought to ruins to taking down a small army, to bringing down Titan. A lot has happen with little to no rest so the friends were beyond grateful to have a sliver of normalcy in their lives once again.

Monica had greeted them at the door welcoming them inside with the promise of a hot meal and warm bed.

"My, you four look exhausted. Please tell me you were at least sleeping." Monica questions as she closes the door behind Prompto. 

"Eh...I wouldn't exactly call it sleeping. More like cat naps." Prompto says through a rather loud yawn.

"We had on high alert for a few days after clearing the blockade. The Empire has been relentless...however." Ignis pauses to fight off the contagious yawn but fails "We managed to find a break." He says sitting down in one of the dining room chairs.

Monica sighs crossing her arms over her chest with a shake of her head "Well at least you boys are safe. Go on and wash up dinner will be ready soon...and no prince it's not a vegetable dish." 

Noctis looks at Prompto who shrugs "She must know you well." He chimes with a sleepy expression on his face.

"Gladdy!?" 

Gladiolus looks up his head swivels left to right as he tries to find the location of his nickname was called. However he hadn't need to search for long for he felt arms around his neck and a tight hug causing him to chuckle as he leans his head back on the chair and he lifts his hand. He plants his palm on Iris' head smiling at his baby sister "Sup sis." He says in a gentle tone.

"Oh Gladdy, I missed you so much." Iris says nuzzling her cheek into Gladiolus' dark locks. 

"You say me yesterday, pipsqueak." He teases. "Yeah, but I missed you Gladdy." She says "I can't help but worry especially after...." she didn't gave to finish for the massive man to know what she was talking about. 

He didn't say anything as his amber eyes narrow and harden.

Luckily Talcott broke the silence as he enters the room, his eyes once so sweet and full of pure innocence were now clouded and red rimmed.

He frowns softly unaware of the four newcomers. That is until he collides with the chair that Noctis was in. He looks up "Sorry I-er prince Noctis....When did you get here?" He says his voice forcing a cheerful tone causing Prompto to frown and Noctis to smile not wanting the boy to feel even worse.

 "Just got here." The prince says turning to little boy "How have ya been?" He asks seeing that Talcott still seems sad.

"I'm okay...I guess." He says sadly. Without warning his eyes fill with tears, and it's Prompto who comes to his aid first. He scoops him up hugging the young boy as he carries him outside.

Noctis sighs "I hate that he has to go through this...." He mumbles.

"We all do, children shouldn't have to be exposed to this. But I can only hope that it's going to make him stronger because of it." Monica says from the kitchen.

"Losing something of value sometimes helps makes the soul stronger." She adds as she begins to fix plates for the others. 

Ignis stands to help her and Iris looks down sadly "Is that true Noct? Is that why you're so strong?" She asks causing Noctis to bite his tongue. What was he supposed to say? Was it really losing his dad and kingdom that made him stronger or was it the burning need to keep his friends alive? Was it the desperation to take back what is rightfully his? 

Noctis didn't know but luckily he didn't have to answer "Sort of, but it's mostly because I keep his royal backside in check." Gladiolus teases. 

The smile that plays on Iris' lips is enough to make Gladiolus relax a bit before ordering his sister to wash up before eating dinner.

 

The cottage was quiet that night. Everyone tucked away in bed. Noctis and Ignis sleeping much more soundly having found peace with their losses, Prompto with his arm around Talcott who had found his way into the photogs' bed a some duration of the night.

And Gladiolus who laid in bed his face scrunched up against the nightmare that plays over and over in his mind. 

_He was in the grand meeting room watching from above as if he hung suspended in the air. He could see his father with the king and emperor of Niflheim._

_Suddenly everything went silent and weapons were everywhere as flames and MTs filled the room. He could see the emperor smirk as he strikes at the king, but instead hits Clarus' shield that he had summoned. The flames grew and nightmarish creatures that looked looked like twisted and mangled versions of the citizens of Insomnia rain down in the room. Each body hits the ground explodes into black rain drops that floats upwards. Soon more of the black rain falls in reverse._

_Blood fills the room dying the Magitek red. As a massive daemon enters the room, he sees his father twist around. His head back with eyes rolled in the back of his head exposing only the whites. His mouth stretched wide open as his skin was gray as stone._

_The distorted form utters a low rumbling scream which soon heighten following a sharp whisper of his name-_

Gladiolus jolts awake his heart like a jackhammer in his chest. He looks around finally gripping his surroundings, he sits up and swings his legs over the side of his bed. 

He sits there for a moment his head in his hands. He was exhausted and hadn't been sleeping well, his fatigue shown in his fighting. 

He couldn't even protect Noctis when Ravus, he was even short with the prince back when they were going to obtain Titans' power. He didn't mean, kind of.

Gladiolus looks over at Noctis and Ignis, he was relieved that his friends had found peace but he was jealous. 

He was bitter, he was angry, he was storm of emotions that was brewing up in his heart and he knew he was going to snap. And it won't it be the way he would like to, he knew he was going to hurt someone he loved if he didn't expel this feeling.

He sighs getting to his feet as he walks out of the room, hoping to drown his sorrow beer. He quietly sneaks downs the stairs avoiding the center of the fourth step which creaks and would most likely break under his weight if he lingered.

Once downstairs he looks over the living room and sighs out of relief seeing that he was by himself. He makes his way to the fridge and rumages through it finding a case of beer in gold colored bottles.

Gladiolus takes one, pops the cap and sips it. Half gagging and spitting on the rancid taste, the massive man checks the brand and date. It wasn't expired and it's name 'Taste of Youth'. Defiantly not a brand he's heard off nor is it one he wants to keep drinking.

He tossed the beer and heads outside to sit on the porch. He was hoping to just drink hoping he could trick his mind into becoming drunk. He had accidentally learned that he couldn't get drunk at all, which a good thing seeing as he was to protect the king. 

But also backfired when he had moments like this. When he steps outside he noticed that Iris was outside. She sat slumped with her hands over her face.

He steps next her before lowering himself down "Can't sleep?" He asks. She shook her head "Same here." He mumbles.

Iris looks at her brother and tears fill her eyes "I keep having nightmares about him. I'm floating over a room filled with a long table and chairs. There was old man there with our dad and the king. I couldn't do anything...there w-was flames and-"

"Scary figures, flames, and black rain?" Gladiolus finishes earning a scared look from Iris who looks at her brother "How did you know?"

"I've been having that same nightmare ever since...." Gladiolus falls silent not wanting to continue.

Iris leans against him tears brimming in her eyes as she clings to him "I-I miss him Gladdy. I miss daddy." She sobs "I hate Niflheim! They took him away!" She cries. Gladiolus swallows pass the lump in his throat as he pulls her into a hug.

"We're never going to see him again, we're never going to be able to talk with him again, or...or..." she couldn't carry on as tears streamed down her face as broken sobs leave her.

Gladiolus felt himself hugging her tighter as he thought back to all the things he, Iris, and their father had done together. He is the reason why Gladiolus loves camping, he's the reason why he is so strong and confident. He made Gladiolus feel like he could do anything he set his mind to.

Tears filled Gladiolus' eyes as he buried his face in Iris' hair and he begins to cry. His body trembled under the sobs as he struggles to keep quiet. 

"I-I miss him too. I miss him too."

Iris looks up at her brother and her heart breaks. Seeing tears stain her brothers' face hurt her, she couldn't recall the last time she saw her brother crying. She pulls Gladiolus into a hug kissing his cheek. 

"I'm so sorry Iris, I should've been there...i feel like...like I let him down." Gladiolus chokes out with a sob. "It hurts because...because he was all we had." He says his voice full of sorrow.

"Now we have no one...." He says hating that he was making a bigger scene than his baby sister.

"We have each other Gladdy." Iris says sadly with a small smile. Gladiolus nods thankful, no grateful for his sister. He has vowed to make sure that no harm would come to her, because losing her would be far to painful and too much for him to bear.

The two sit closer arms laced around one another as they share stories about their late father.

When the sun rose, it was Ignis who had found the siblins huddled together on the front porch asleep.


	4. The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before Chapter 13

Night fell over the land as the train quietly chugs along the tracks rhythmically. The passengers on board dotted each of the trains cars as they patiently wait to arrive at their destination.

Noctis and his friends sat quietly in the diner car eating dinner, though the meal was less than satisfactory.

The chicken nuggets were dry, the peas were cold and tasted strangely like peaches, and the brownie was so hard that it was bound to shatter teeth if biten into.

"Ugh...this good sucks...what I would give for anything but this. Heck even this brownie is inedible." Noctis says looking the treat over.

"Forget about eating it, this could classify as a weapon." Prompto says hitting the brownie against the table with such force that the table cracks.

"Look on the bright side, tomorrow afternoon we can eat some real food when we arrive in Tenebrae." Gladiolus says opening Ignis' juice carton, who had separated the flaps and pushed it outward but the carton didnt open.

"Ah yes, Tenebrae. To think it's been what...twelve years since Noct has last been there?" Ignis says after thanking Gladiolus for opening the carton. 

Noctis nods not really listening to the others anymore.

A yawn from Ignis catches Noctis' attention and he climbs out of the booth making his way to his advisor "C'mon let's go to bed." He says helping Ignis stand up and hands him his cane.

 

The sleeping car was cramped and was only filled two bunk beds and a dresser with a lamp ontop seated the middle of the beds with a window above it. 

Noctis helps Ignis get into bed and comfortable before taking his glasses, leaving them on the dresser next to the cane.

Noctis takes the bed above Ignis, leaving the bunk to the right for Prompto and Gladiolus.

It's quiet with Gladiolus reading, Noctis on his phone, Prompto with his back to the bunk Noctis and Ignis were in, and Ignis laying in his bunk with his hand tracing his chest.

"I wonder...what do you guys think happen to everyone in the Crown City? I mean like, where do you guys think they all gone to?" Prompto says softly.

"What? What brought this on?" Noctis says rolling over to face the blonde on the top bunk.

"I don't know...." Prompto says his voice full of heartache as he burrows deeper into his scratchy old blanket "Forget I even brought it up." 

"Come now Prompto there must be a reason as to why you brought this. Is there someone you're missing?"

Noctis felt like kicking himself. How did they forget to ask Prompto about his loved ones?

"Nah." Prompto says softly.

"Stop lying, there has to be someone out there who you miss. I mean Noct had his dad, Ignis had his uncle, and I had my old man. But what about you? There isn't  _anybody_ out there?" Gladiolus says.

Prompto falls silent for a moment before he nods "Positive. Besides..." The gunmens voice quakes a bit "How can I worry about someone who I never got to see?" Prompto says clearing his throat.

"I mean, if anything they don't even care. I mean what kind of parents learns about their entire city going up in smoke and doesn't even call their only child to see if their okay?" Prompto laughs "I mean, they didn't work for the castle...not that I know of. But still...ya know?"

Prompto wipes at his eyes feeling bitter tears forming "But who cares...." He says pausing a bit "If they got out they got out. If they didn't then I'm sorry but its no sweat off my back." Grumbles the blonde. 

"You're not the least bit worried?" Noctis asks.

"How can I be Noct? I don't even know what they look like, let alone their names. My only form of contact with them is them leaving care packages before tearing down the highway." Prompto says punching the wall next to him.

"But I'm not sad, because the people I love escaped before anything bad could happen to them." He says smiling a bit.

"And who might that be?" Gladiolus asks.

"It's you guys. If I ever lost you three I would be devastated." Prompto says in a strained voice. 

Noctis smirks as a playful tone enters his voice "Tsk, you don't mean that."

Despite the tone Noctis used Prompto makes a weird noise before letting out a shaky breath "I'm serious...you guys may be my friends...but you're also like the only family I ever had." Promptos' voice breaks and the others begin to hear him cry.

Gladiolus climbs out of bed standing up and rubs Promptos' arms "C'mon on down from there." He says gently as he helps Prompto sit up.

Prompto sniffs as he climbs down from the top bunk. Gladiolus motions for him to sit down next to him. Gladiolus pulls Prompto into a side hug but he wanted to say something anything to upset photographer. But what could he say?

"Prompto." 

"I'm sorry, Iggy." Prompto apologizes

It was Ignis who spoke, the blind man sat up and carefully pulls himself from the bunk bed. "Why are you apologizing? There is nothing wrong with what you said." Ignis says placing a hand on Promptos' head.

"But what I wanted to tell you was that, and I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say this. We are happy to be your family." Ignis says.

Gladiolus smirks "Yeah, I always wanted a little brothers." He says pulling both Ignis and Prompto into a tight hug.

"I actually wouldn't mind having a sister." Ignis chimes.

"I'm just happy to have  _siblings_ now." Prompto says as tears prick his eyes.

Noctis rolls his eyes "I'm just happy to have you guys. And listen Prompto." The gunmen looks up at Noctis "You are just as important to the three of as we are to you. And know this, I won't do anything to hurt you. And like family we won't let anyone hurt you."

Prompto wipes at his eyes and nods "Right back at ya."

 


End file.
